kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Yong
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Yellow-brown | Fur color = Tan | Clothing = Gold tunic with maroon and cream accents | Other attributes = Has a broken body | Status = Living | Residence = Garnet Palace | Occupation = Servant to Mugan at the Garnet Palace (formerly) | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Mugan | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "A Tigress Tale" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "A Tigress Tale". }} Wu Yong is a character from the television series, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He was once Mugan's star student until her extreme training techniques and high expectations resulted in him eventually breaking his body, demoting him to the role of a palace servant. He was seen in the episode "A Tigress Tale" as this servant, eventually sharing his story with Tigress and helping her and Po stand up to Mugan. Biography Earlier years ]] Wu Yong came to the Garnet Palace as a student of kung fu, seeking to train under Mistress Mugan. Mugan took him on as her student and Wu Yong trained for several years under her tutelage. Eventually, the years took a toll on Wu Yong. One day, while doing push-ups with Mugan on his back, he injured his leg. The resulting injury left him unable to do kung fu and an angered Mugan regulated him to the role of a servant. In Legends of Awesomeness ]] In "A Tigress Tale", Wu Yong first appeared as one of the pall bearers of Mistress Mugan upon her arrival to the Jade Palace. While Mugan was conversing with Master Shifu, he stood guard outside and seemed to be a little annoyed at Po's attempts to try and get around him. Once Tigress decided to return with Mugan to the Garnet Palace, Wu Yong led the procession back to the Garnet Palace, banging a gong to herald their arrival. Upon the return to the Garnet Palace, Wu Yong showed Tigress to her room in the Garnet Palace and left, leaving her by herself. Later, after a long and hard day of training, Tigress asked Wu Yong what happened to Mugan's last student. He then told her the tale of how the last student who came to the Garnet Palace to train under Mistress Mugan trained until his body gave out, and he had nothing to show for his years of devotion to kung fu. As he turned and limped away, Tigress realized that Wu Yong was the student, and then asked what Mugan did to him. He stated that he did it to himself by only focusing on kung fu, but before he could say more, Mugan broke into the room, and Wu Yong shuffled out. ]] During the final battle between Tigress and Mugan, Wu Yong decided to bring the pillars down that were holding up the bowls of water Mugan used to leap around and cutting Tigress. With Po's help, the two of them brought all of the pillars down, trapping Mugan in her central fish tank. They then placed a large rock over the tank, trapping Mugan inside. Afterwards, Wu Yong thanked Tigress and Po for her help, stating that Mugan was a "real jerk". Personality Wu Yong is shown to be friendly, nice, giving, and open-minded. At the start of the story, Wu Yong seemed to be very meek and submissive, not prone to speak or stand up to Mugan. By the end, he seems to have gained enough self-confidence to stand up to her and trap her in her middle fish tank, calling her a jerk. Fighting style Not much is seen of Wu Yong's actual fighting ability. It can be assumed that he is similar to that of Mistress Mugan due to the years he spent studying underneath her. Relationships Po Coming soon! Tigress At first, Wu Yong seemed to be very cold towards Tigress. However, he eventually warmed up to her, feeling comfortable enough to tell her the tale of how he was Mistress Mugan's student and how he came to be where he is today. Mugan ]] Wu Yong was once Mugan's devoted student, who came to the Garnet Palace to learn all he could about her disciplined way of kung fu. Mugan trained him, but never showed him any praise or kindness during his years of tutelage under her. When his body finally gave under the pressure of her training, Mugan dismissed him with little more than a shrug, but retained him as a servant in the palace. After the events of "A Tigress Tale," Wu Yong seemed to accept that to Mugan, he was little more than a possession. Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Wu Yong's name translated into English means "useless," "worthless" ( : 無用 ; : 无用 ; : wúyòng) or "needless" ( : 毋庸 ; pinyin: wúyōng). Gallery Images WuYongTrain.jpg|Wu Yong training WuYongMugan2.jpg|Wu Yong bowing to Mugan WuYongIdea.jpg|Wu Yong getting an idea WuYongPillar.jpg|Wu Yong trying to push a pillar down MuganTrapped.jpg|Wu Yong trapped with Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Bovids